Shadow Knight BEFORE REVISION
by Demonkitty101
Summary: The shadow world are treated like trash and slaves. Mikan Sakura, a shadow dancer. Natsume Hyuuga, a fire caster. What does fate have in store for the forbidden couple. Ya, it's pretty much every other story, but please read. BEING RE-WRITTEN, CUZ IT SUX!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

In the ninth world of the ninth universe, there are three races. The reigning kingdoms of dark and light rule. The other race is the shadow world, treated like slaves and trash. Each races a have four different sub-races.

I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**Dark kingdom**

Fire-casters- The name is self-explanatory

Dark mages- These mages practice the dark arts.

Elemental mages- They control all elements but the strongest, fire.

Dragons- They have two different forms, human and dragon.

_The dark kingdom is easily the strongest._

**Light kingdom**

Air-gliders- They can fly to extreme heights.

Light mages- These mages practice the white magic.

Mind readers- Actually a bit rare. Self-explanatory.

Shape-shifters- Can turn into any animal but a dragon.

_The light kingdom is weaker than the dark, but is far purer. _

**Shadow world**

Orcans- They are a lot like psychic vampires. They suck out souls from physical contact.

Doppelgangers- They take the form of any other creature in order to suck out the life force of family.

Shadow puppets- They are the weakest and the most common of the shadow world. Dead spirits can channel energy through them, and for that reason, they can also be one of the strongest. Known as the lowest members of the shadow world.

Shadow-dancers- They control living and non-living things with a simple look. When they dance, their powers increase immensely, but their specialties are shadow casting, when they control shadows to bend to their will. They are also very skilled at controlling shadow puppets. They are by far the strongest creature in every world, but incredibly rare. It is estimated to have one every ninth day of every ninth month of every ninth year of every ninth century of every ninth decade.

_The shadow world are the lowest members of the world, but are all incredibly beautiful. They are thought to be the weakest, but are actually far stronger than thought to be. _

Alice academy- The school for the young adults to control their powers and to learn academics.

Alices don't exist in this fanfic.

So, what do you guys think? It's the new story idea that I had. Mikan is a shadow dancer, and Natsume a fire-caster. Give me feedback, and I'll post the new chapter as soon as I can. Thanks, guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Demonkitty: Okay, I made the prologue, like, a day or two ago, and I got awesome feedback! So, here ya go. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Gakuen Alice last time I checked the mirror. Gasp! Maybe I own it now! ….. Yeah, I still don't.

Chapter one.

Normal POV

Mikan grimaced.

"Alice Academy? Your sending me to Alice Academy? Alone?"

"Yes. No. Not alone. I'm sending Tsubasa and Youichi with you." He nodded in confirmation.

"I see." Mikan's grimace grew wider. She stood.

"And when am I to be leaving?"

"Tomorrow." He took a cautious step backwards.

"_What!_" She immediately spun around, snarling. He winced.

"Not too long, not too long, just a few years or so."

"_Excuse me?" _ She roared. He cringed.

"Mikan, please calm down." He begged, as he watched her eyes turn blood red. She sucked in a huge breath, and her eyes faded to brown.

"I'll be packing, then." She twirled around, her movements graceful and smooth.

He sighed in relief.

"Alright, then."

Natsume POV

"_What? Alice Academy?" _I heard Aoi shriek it.

"Yes, darling. I'm sorry, but you need to learn how to control your powers. Don't worry, you won't be alone. I'm going to send Natsume with you!"

I cut in.

"_What?_" I growled.

"Sweetie, Aoi can't go alone." She started talking in that sugary sweet voice I hated so much.

"She's a strong water elemental. She can do it alone." It was practically a snarl.

"You WILL go."

It was time to back off. At times like these, it was always the best option.

"You're already packed." She switched back to the syrupy goo.

"When am I going then."

"You _and _Aoi are already packed. You're leaving tomorrow."

"Okay!" Aoi chirped. "Come on! I can't wait to meet everyone, and see everyone….." She babbled on and on and on.

I hate my life

End of chapter one.

Demonkitty: I'm sorry that it was so short, but I have a major writers block… Oh, also, I need some OC's. Please submit a few!

Name: Artemis Horch

Gender: Male

Race: Shadow world

Sub-race: Orcan

Looks: Beautiful, like all shadow world creatures. Blond hair and moss green eyes speckled with gold.

Personality: A complete womanizer.


	3. Chapter 3

Demonkitty: Okay, my life just got a hell of a lot busier, so don't expect updates every day. I made this chapter longer to make up for forgotten updates.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. If I did, Persona, Natsume and Mikan would replace the love triangle they have now.

Ages:

Mikan: 15- Shadow-dancer

Natsume: 18- Fire-caster

Aoi: 17- Water elemental

Youichi: 19- Orcan

Tsubasa: 19- Orcan

Sumire: 16- Cat shape-shifter.

Okay, Tsubasa and Youichi are twins, and Mikan's super-protective older brothers. Aoi is actually older than Mikan, because I felt like it! Also, Mikan has a split- personality. One is cool and graceful and the other in shy and not as graceful. This entire chapter is Normal POV, by the way.

Chapter Two

Normal POV

The blond shapeshifter twirled into the room.

"Hello, students!" The only response he got were a few mumbles of "Naru." and gestures.

"Today, we have five new students! Come in!" He called. This definitely got a response. Heads snapped up, and all talk was ceased as five undeniably beautiful students walked into the silent room.

"Introduce yourselves!" Narumi sang.

"Hi, my name is Aoi Hyuuga, and this is my brother Natsume. Please take care of us!" Aoi bowed.

Tsubasa stepped up.

"Yo. I'm Tsubasa, and this here is my twin, Youichi." He smirked. Then he turned and pulled Mikan into sight, wrapping his arm around her protectively.

"Hello. My name is Mikan." She barely whispered it, clenching her fists over and over and over again.

Naru smiled.

"Free period!" He waltzed out of the room.

Mikan glanced around, afraid and unsure. Youichi glanced down at his younger sister, hard green eyes softening.

"Hey, don't worry. It'll be alright. Everything will be fine." He smiled.

"Yeah, we'll be here." Tsubasa grinned. Mikan nodded.

They took the five empty seats in the front of the classroom, Tsubasa, Youichi and Aoi making easy conversation while Mikan remained silent and Natsume began to read a manga book. A girl with a bad perm on green hair and green eyes turned to them and began to speak.

"Hey, I'm Sumire. So… where are you… from." She asked awkwardly. They knew what she meant. The easy smile slipped from Tsubasa's face.

"Youichi and I are…" He looked to Youichi, who nodded.

"Orcans. Mikan is a..." He trailed off as Mikan's elbow jabbed him.

"…Doppelganger." She said it slowly in a voice slow and sweet.

Sumire's smiling face twisted in immediate disgust.

"Shadow world? You are disgusting, vile, creatures from the _Shadow world_?" She shrieked. The rest of the class shied away from them.

Tsubasa's own face twisted in anger. He stood.

"What'cha gonna do? Infect me with your disgusting genes?" Sumire sneered.

Youichi also stood, doing all he could to hold his twin from doing something stupid, like punch Sumire, though he'd certainly enjoy it.

"Shut up." Youichi hissed.

"I'm most certainly not going to take orders from _you_!" She growled.

"Keep in mind that though we are Shadow world, we could kill you, weakling." Tsubasa snarled in her face.

Sumire actually seemed to quiver underneath his height.

He stalked out of the room. Youichi and Mikan followed.

"Goddamn it!" He punched the wall next him. Youichi watched while Mikan's head jerked up, alarmed. She laid a hand on his arm. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm sorry that this always happens. You deserve better."

Youichi watched, smiling. Only Mikan could get Tsubasa out of one of his moods.

"Come on then." Youichi said, grinning. "It's time for our special classes."

Shadow Court **(A/N The shadow court is the government of the Shadow world, instead of the kings and Queens of the Light and Dark kingdoms. Lecker is what the 9 judges of the court are called, and Wringer is the leader of the Court. Hirko is the ninth day of the ninth month of the ninth year of the ninth decade of the ninth century. You probably already guessed, but nine is a sacred number.)**

"This is an outrage!"

"You haven't found her?"

"How dare you!"

The cries of the Leckers filled the air.

"Quiet!" the Wringer roared. The Court turned silent.

"I understand that I promised the girl 15 years ago, on the Hirko. I understand that we need her, in order to force the light and dark kingdoms to their knees. And I will fulfill. I promise once again…" He paused.

"I will get her."

Alice Academy

The siblings stood in front of the door labeled "Shadow Class". Underneath, it read SUX in large red graffiti letters.

"How… nice." Mikan said. She opened the large oak door.

They entered.

End of chapter.

Demonkitty: Ooohhhh! Cliffhanger! *Grin* Also, I'm still accepting OC's, and please, for those who have already submitted, please specify a few things. If the OC is a shapeshifter, please tell me what animal do they shape-shift to. Also, elemental mages, please choose one element, like earth, water or air. Fire is a race of it's own. And, to Satsume, I don't understand. How can Mariella be both a dark mage, and a light mage? Unless, like her dad was a dark mage and her mom a light mage. So, she's more of a gray mage then? Please confirm. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Demonkitty: Alright. Here you go. Another exiting installment of Shadow Knight! Enjoy! Oh, and I think that I can update about once a week, and I'm still accepting OC's!

I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 3

Mikan opened the door, followed by her two brothers.

They were immediately met with huge cheers and confetti.

"WELCOME!" About 13 smiling faces were spread across the room.

"Oh… nice!" Mikan smiled in return.

"Not bad, not bad! I might actually like it here." Tsubasa's everlasting grin stretched wider. Youichi only grunted.

"Come on, Yo-Yo!" Tsubasa joked lightly. Youichi glared.

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever you say, Yo-Yo."

Youichi looked like he was about to punch Tsubasa in the face.

"Hey, my name is Artemis Horch. President of the Shadow Class. You?" His question seemed to be only for Mikan, who stepped backwards nervously. She stared into his face. He winked.

Her eyes darkened.

Tsubasa and Youichi both inwardly groaned.

"You can call me Mikan." She winked back. He seemed smitten with her new attitude, in contrast to her earlier, shy, manner.

"Well, I hope we'll be seeing a lot of each other, beautiful." He smirked.

Youichi surged forward with murder written on his face. Tsubasa pulled him backwards.

"Be cool. Calm down." He growled.

"I don't like her. Why did Mikan take in a Shade?" He snarled.

"I don't like her either, but physically, she's still Mikan. Play it cool." Tsubasa whispered. Youichi took a breath.

"Yeah. Whatever. I can deal with it." He breathed.

"Alright." Tsubasa smiled again.

"Brotherly issues, boys?" Mikan-or, rather, Talon, **(A/N**: **Allow me to explain. Shades are dead spirits, the ones who haven't passed on, because of some… unfinished business, the ones who control Shadow Puppets. They take over their bodies. You can tell that they are being controlled because their eyes turn black. Mikan, being the soft soul she was, took one in. You know what? I'll just show you.)**

_Filler Flashback_

_A young Mikan, barely 8, had been dancing, for she needed energy, when she heard the rustling of earth. She stopped when she felt the shift in energy. She knew what it was._

_A Shade._

_She was frightened, for she had heard of the frightening stories of Shades taking control of Shadow Puppets._

_Not quite frightened enough to stop her from peeking through the bushes for it, though. She found it behind a large oak. _

_She was surprised to see that it- or, rather, her, was weeping. She stood in front of the Shade, who was beautiful, in a jagged way. She had silvery hair, chopped short, cropped short to her head. She had red eyes, much like an albino. She looked 16._

"_What's wrong?" Mikan asked in her adorable child's voice. The shade hissed, surprised._

"_I'm Mikan. What's your name?" She asked._

"…_I'm… I don't know." The Shade replied, recovering from her initial shock._

_Mikan cocked her head._

"_You don't know? Why? Don'tcha have a name?" Mikan wondered aloud. It was then that Mikan learned the truth about Shades. They had their memories erased from death as a sort of punishment, forced to wander the Otherworld, wishing they could pass, and wondering why they couldn't. It was all very sad. That was why they inhabited Shadow Puppets, in order to fulfill their work and pass on peacefully._

_Not evil._

_It was then that she had decided to allow the Shade to inhabit her body, and have them travel together, guiding each other through thick and thin. _

_Mikan gave her the name Talon, because it suited her. Sharp, dangerous, and beautiful._

_Of course, her father and her brothers had been furious. But it didn't matter to her. She and Talon were inseparable. Talon had forged a deep respect for Mikan, and protected her whenever she could._

_End of Flashback. _**(A/N: Remember that! Talon gets to be a really important character.)**

Talon smirked.

_Mikan-sama! _She inwardly called.

_Your brothers are getting annoyed._ She scowled.

_Okay. I'll be up in a minute. And don't call me Mikan-sama._ Mikan grimaced.

_Gotcha._

She slowly came too. She blinked.

"So. What I miss?"

Demonkitty: Here you go! Remember to send in OC's with reviews. Also, if your OC is a hybrid, which many are, tell me if their Shadow Class, Dark Class, or Light Class. Thanks so much!


	5. Chapter 5

Demonkitty: Alright, have a really busy life, so updates are going be really, _really _slow. I'm making it up on the spot, so I'm sorry if it sucks. Thank you, all reviewers! You guys put that warm, fuzzy feeling in my heart! Okay, let's start! Enjoy!

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 4

Normal POV

**With Mikan**

Okay, she totally needed the shadows. She was running out of juice.

And air.

She slipped out of her bed, moving silently, her roommate still sleeping soundly when she left. She sunk deep into the shadowed forest. She found a small clearing full of shadows.

And began.

**With Natsume**

He snuck out, leaving Ruka to his peaceful slumber.

He needed some air.

He slipped into the Forest, reaching a small, dark clearing.

His eyes widened.

A beautiful girl, though he couldn't see her face, was dancing.

Her movements were graceful, like liquid. The ending of one was the beginning of another. She flowed like silk, stepping around the clearing, looking like she was barely touching the ground. **(A/N, If you wanna get a really good picture, watch the Angelic Layer anime episode 9, I think. Watch the one with Ringo in it. She dances like the angel Lanka/Ranga.)**

But what disturbed him was that, where she went, the shadows followed. They pooled at her feet, matching her movements, and enhancing them.

He knew what she was.

A Shadow Dancer.

He knew one had been born, of course. But… here? She was here?

He breathed silently, watching as her breathtaking body swept away the light. She was fairly tall, her figure willowy and graceful. Her hair danced around her head. Even without seeing her face, he could tell that she was beautiful.

And then he messed up.

He gasped, quietly, but still loud enough to alert her of his presence. She turned hurriedly, and before his eyes, spread her arms and fell backwards. He almost rushed forward to catch her.

She melted into the ground, not making a sound. He could see that her physical form had turned to a shadow, the form looking just as he had seen it before. And then it shifted. The shadow looked llike a snake. He watched as it slithered away.

What the hell?

**Next day**

Mikan stole a look at the handsome crimson-eyed man next to her.

_Wow, you really screwed up there, huh Mikan?_

_Shut up, Talon._

_Just saying. You should be glad he didn't see your face, or your brothers would have killed you._

_I know._ Mikan sounded tired.

Talon chuckled.

_Want me to take over? _

_Yes. _Mikan sighed in relief. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.

_On it. _Talon took Mikan's place.

_Time skip._

Talon stood at the door of the Shadow classroom, Mikan's brothers trailing behind.

_Thank you Talon. I can take it from here._

_No prob._

Mikan slowly awoke in her own body. Youichi eyed her, as she stepped into the Shadow classroom.

And immediately ducked as a book flew in her direction. Tsubasa caught it, startled.

"What the fuck?" He yelled.

"I'm so sorry!" A pretty girl, with blonde hair so light it was almost white, with electric blue eyes said. "I was aiming at this guy right here." She pointed to Artemis.

"I kissed you on the cheek! What are you, five?" He yelled, frightened. "Plus, I'm your boyfriend! Am I not allowed to kiss you?"

"I agreed to one date! It doesn't mean that you can kiss me, and attempt to grope my _ass_!" She replied with fire in her eyes. She threw another book at him, and this time, it met its mark. She then turned to Mikan.

"I'm sorry! Wait, who are you?" She asked, puzzled.

"My name is Mikan." She replied simply.

"She's the new student." Artemis moaned in pain.

"Oh! Whoops, sorry about the book." She apologized again. "My name is Vasilissa Wingheart! Swan shape-shifter, and president of the Light class!"

"Which you should be at right now!" A cheerful, bubbly voice said from the door.

"Hey, I'm Sophia, mind-reader, and vice president of the Light class." She had silky, wavy rosy-brown hair, and long bangs, which her vivid, royal blue eyes peeked out of.

"Now come on." She pulled Vasilissa away, waving happily.

"Bye! Nice meeting you!" She yelled.

Weird… they're different… Not… disgusted… Mikan thought.

"Anyway, you can just lounge around and do nothing. That's what this class is for." Artemis said.

**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**

Demonkitty: Alright, that sucked. I'm sorry! *Goes crying in the emo corner* I'll update as fast as I can. I wrote this while I was supposed to be doing my homework, so its kind rushed. If you're OC didn't show up in this, I'll squeeze them in later. Sorry! Okay, well reviews are happily accepted, and flamers will be tossed into the deepest pits of hell. Bye!


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey, guys. I haven't gotten to the fifth chapter, but in order to write better, I read the entire fic, but while I did, I realized one thing.**

**It's all one huge pile of crap.**

**SO, I'm re-writing everything. Don't worry, your OC's will still show up, and the plot is the same.**

**It's just gonna be written a hell of a lot better.**

**It'll be under the same title, but just bear with me here.**

**Thanks.**


End file.
